Ryo Chibana
Ryo Chibana is a selectable character from the game Scandal in the Spotlight. Background Ryo is one of the three founding members of REVANCE, created alongside his childhood friends: Kyohei, and Takashi. He is also the unseen and mysterious Lyricist of REVANCE. Ryo worked at the the cafe that you frequented under the alias, Makoto, and is the main catalyst for you in becoming the new songwriter of REVANCE after he ran away from the band to properly learn the art of songwriting. His True Colors Ryo Chibana - Insight.jpg Ryo - 10 Years Ago.jpg Appearance Ryo has shoulder-length light gray hair that's in a half up and gray eyes. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' He wears a grey blazer & pants, with a white button-down dress shirt, a black leather belt, and has a red handkerchief in his breast pocket. *'Business Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Casual Wear:' Same as his formal attire, but he doesn't wear a blazer. *'Sleepwear: '''He wears a dark blue sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. Personality According to Kota, Ryo is very "spacey," and he has been described as being like a jellyfish due to walking around the house often with his eyes closed. Like you, he tends to get lost in his own world while thinking about new lyrics or when he is reading. He sometimes gets so lost in his little world that he ends up veering to another place. Iori stated that he is also very stubborn, and you experience this characteristic of him first-hand; when you try to persuade him to come back to REVANCE, he would constantly turn you down with cold and harsh words. It is often hard to read his thoughts. Even his closest childhood friends (which he spent more time with them than with his own family), Kyohei and Takashi can't tell what he's thinking because he usually never reveals his thoughts in words, or if he does it is usually very subtle. When they were kids, he would always win at hide-and-seek because he would be off daydreaming while Takashi and Kyohei would get tired of trying to look for him. He is also a jealous person, especially when it comes to your writing skills, which happens to be one of the reasons why he chose to leave Revance to formally study how to song write. This resulted in him running away from REVANCE, but it is implied that it was also your talent that brought him back to REVANCE. Summary of Routes Episode 0 ''Coming Soon... Main Story After agreeing to be Revance’s ghostwriter in exchange for a future in screen writing, you are told to write the lyrics for two songs within ten days. Unable to come up with any original words, you visit a café that you frequent only to bump into none other than Ryo himself! Feeling guilty for forcing into his position, Ryo agrees to help you in secret. You start to see that there’s more than what meets the eye of the quiet but talented lyricist of Revance, and slowly start to fall for him while piecing together the words of a love song. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He had a Special Side Story narrated by Little Yamada right before his Main Story and Epilogue were released. *Following the purchase of his Main Story and Epilogue, Voltage released a Special Side Story called "Teenage Rebellion." This followed Ryo, Kyohei, and Takashi in their junior high school days where Kyohei proposed that they should all run away together and have an adventure before they leave for high school. They all ended up "camping out" at Ryo's house, but Takashi and Kyohei ended up leaving a little bit after their curfew due to guilt and were caught by their mothers when trying to leave. The next day, Kyohei proposes another adventure to the dismay of Takashi and Ryo. *Ryo's lyrics are described as "poetic" by Takashi. *Ryo is "tone-deaf" and is "amazingly bad" at singing, which was the initial reason why he chose to just write for Revance rather than perform alongside everyone else. *He was the one who named Little Yamada. *Ryo is one of several Voltage characters to have a sexual encounter with the MC prior to them becoming an official couple. These characters include Aki Fujishima from Finally, in Love Again, Ota Kisaki from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, Kenshi Inagaki from Love Letter from Thief X, Hiroki Eniwa from My Last First Kiss, Kai Fujisawa from My Wedding and 7 Rings, and Kenzo Yasukawa from After School Affairs. Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Characters Category:Ryo Chibana Category:Writer Category:Band Member Category:Musician Category:Born in March Category:Pisces Sign